There's No Place Like Home, Part 1-Enhanced transcript
Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 12: There's No Place Like Home, Part 1-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This flash forward begins in the cockpit of a U.S. Coast Guard C-130 cargo plane. This is Karen Decker a representative of Oceanic Airlines. These are the six survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. The group includes Jack, Kate, Hurley Sayid, Aaron and Sun. They are the only Oceanic 815 survivors known to the outside world. As has been revealed in numerous episodes this season the Oceanic 6 will become worldwide celebrities. Jack will come to tell Kate "I am sick of lying" as revealed in last season's finale "Through the Looking Glass." This episode is entitled "There's No Place Like Home" an homage to The Wizard of Oz. The Wizard of Oz is another story about returning home from a strange and faraway place. This is the first time the Oceanic 6 have seen their families since the crash which occurred over three months ago. This is Hurley's mother and father Carmen and David. These are Sun's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Paik. Mr. Paik is a wealthy businessman who did not approve of Sun's marriage to Jin. This is Jack's mother, Margo. Jack's father, Christian died in Sydney, Australia. The whereabouts of Sayid's family are unknown. In the previous episode, "Cabin Fever" a helicopter flew over the beach and dropped a satellite phone with its GPS function activated. The satellite phones are programmed to only call each other. The phones cannot dial an outside line. Faraday has lied to Jack in the past. Most recently, Faraday lied about the content of a Morse code message sent from the freighter in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come." One of the voices on the phone belongs to Martin Keamy the leader of the mercenary team. The Orchid is a DHARMA science station. It was built over 20 years ago by the DHARMA Initiative, a group of scientists who came to the island to conduct research. Juliet performed an appendectomy on Jack just 2 days ago as we saw in this season's episode "Something Nice Back Home." Faraday and Charlotte are part of the science team from the freighter sent by Charles Widmore. The Orchid logo was also on the parka that Ben was wearing when he awoke in the Sahara Desert in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Act 2 Sawyer and Miles are coming from the barracks to join Jack's group at the beach. Locke, Ben and Hurley have gone to the Orchid. Claire was last seen with Jack's father the late Christian Shephard. Locke saw Claire and Christian in Jacob's cabin in the previous episode, "Cabin Fever." "New Otherton" is Sawyer's nickname for the barracks. Sayid and Desmond flew to the freighter on the chopper, piloted by Lapidus to help secure rescue for the survivors in this season's episode, "The Economist." As revealed in this season's "Eggtown" Kate will become Aaron's mother off the island. This is the official Oceanic 6 story. It is all a lie, though only the Oceanic 6 know it. This is the same story Jack referred to earlier and the story the Oceanic 6 agreed to tell. Jack testified at Kate's trial providing this same fictitious account in this season's episode, "Eggtown." Boone died from a fall, while investigating a wrecked Beechcraft plane on the island. Libby was shot and killed by Michael in the Season 2 episode, "Three Minutes." Charlie drowned trying to help secure rescue in the underwater Looking Glass station in last season's "Through the Looking Glass." Before the crash Hurley won millions in the lottery. He believes his winning numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, are cursed. In this season's episode, "Ji Yeon" Sun and Hurley visited Jin's grave in Seoul. Jin's gravestone indicated that he died on September 22, 2004, the day of the crash. Kate actually helped Claire give birth to Aaron on the island in the Season 1 episode, "Do No Harm." Aaron is actually over eight weeks old. Kate's answer is part of the Oceanic 6 story. Kate ran away after killing her father and fled to Australia to avoid arrest. This is Nadia, the love of Sayid's live. Sayid and Nadia were childhood sweethearts. But while serving in the Iraqi Republican Guard Sayid was ordered to torture Nadia who was being held as a political prisoner. Sayid could not bring himself to do it and risked his life to help her escape. He searched for Nadia for 7 years right up until the crash of Oceanic 815. Sayid is on his way to the island in a Zodiac raft from the freighter. Act 3 In the previous episode, "Cabin Fever" Locke received instructions from Jacob to move the island. By so doing, Locke hopes to save the island from attack by the mercenary team. Ben told his people to go to the Temple in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." They have not been seen since. Ben told Alex that the Temple is the last safe place on the island. Pregnant women die on the island. Juliet wants Sun to get off first to save her. Jin promised Sun he'd get her off the island in this season's, "Something Nice Back Home." This is a flash forward. Sun is off the island and six months pregnant living in her hometown of Seoul, South Korea. Act 4 This is a flash forward at Hurley's house in Los Angeles. Hurley is driving an old car because he is convinced his lottery money brings bad luck. Mr. Tron and Lady Tron are the Vietnamese cooks Hurley's mom hired after Hurley won the lottery. On the island whispers are a signal that danger is very close. Hurley's cursed lottery numbers are scattered throughout the party. There are 4 fake palm trees 8 helium "Happy Birthday" balloons 15 presents, 16 party hats and 23 and 42 on two different kids' jerseys. Hurley's dad abandoned the family when Hurley was only ten. He returned after Hurley won the lottery. Hurley and his dad were restoring this car when Hurley was a young boy. When his dad left, Hurley kept the car in hopes his dad would return and finish it as revealed in the Season 3 episode "Tricia Tanaka is Dead." Hurley's lottery numbers were also engraved on the side of the Swan DHARMA station. They were also the numbers required to be entered into the Swan computer every 108 minutes to allegedly save the world from annihilation. In his orienation video for the Orchid station Dr. Edgar Halliwax explained that the Orchid was a botanical research unit. Act 5 In the previous episode, "Cabin Fever" Desmond chose to stay on the freighter when Sayid returned to the island. Desmond told Sayid he will never go back to the island especially not when Penny is looking for him. Penny is the love of Desmond's life and the daughter of Charles Widmore. Desmond briefly spoke with Penny via the freighter's communications room in this season's episode, "The Constant." That is the voice of Michael, a crash survivor. Sun and Jin had no idea that Michael was on the boat. They have not seen him since he left the island after betraying his fellow survivors. To travel to and from the island Faraday's calculations require following a bearing of 305 or side effects will occur. A fathometer is used to determine the depth of the ocean. This is Frank Lapidus, the chopper pilot and a former pilot of Oceanic Airlines. Lapidus was forced at gunpoint to fly the mercenary team back to the island in the previous episode, "Cabin Fever." Sawyer refers to everyone by a nickname. He calls Jack "Doc," Kate "Freckles" and Hurley by many different nicknames most recently, "Chicken Little." This is Christian Shephard, Jack's father. He died in Sydney, Australia before the crash but was seen with Claire on the island in the previous episode, "Cabin Fever." Jack was bringing Christian's body back to LA when Oceanic 815 crashed. In the Season 3 episode, "Par Avion" Carole and Claire were in a car crash that put Carole into a coma. Claired learned at that time that Christian Shephard was her father. Carole has no idea that the baby is actually Claire's son and her own grandson. Act 6 Michael's story was told in this season's episode "Meet Kevin Johnson." In the Season 2 episode "Three Minutes" Michael killed two Oceanic survivors. He did so in order to free Ben who was held prisoner by the survivors. He was then able to get his son, Walt back from the Others. These are C4 explosives. In the previous episode, "Cabin Fever" we saw Keamy and the mercenary team wiring a detonator for the explosives. Kate learned to track from her stepfather a sergeant major in the army whom we saw in the Season 2 episode "What Kate Did." This is Richard Alpert, one of the Others who has lived on the island for many years. In the previous episode, "Cabin Fever" we saw Alpert in a flashback from the 1950s. He looked the same and seemingly does not age. Keamy, the leader of the mercenary team used Ben's adoptive daughter, Alex as a hostage in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come." When Ben didn't cooperate with Keamy Keamy shot and killed Alex. This is Martin Keamy the leader of the mercenary team. He was hired by Charles Widmore to capture Ben and kill everyone on the island. Category:Season 4